


Only Human

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Clarke tries to convince Lexa there's no weakness in being sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follows everything up to episode 307 and thereafter diverges from canon (obviously).

Lexa brushed aside her girlfriend’s hand. “Clarke, I’m fine” she insisted, as the blonde persisted in trying to feel her forehead.

“Lexa, you can barely stand up, and I’m pretty sure you have a fever” said the other girl. “Why won’t you just admit you’re sick?”

“A commander cannot afford to show any weakness” said Lexa, trying to ignore the pounding ache in her head. She was freezing, despite the warmth of her room, but didn’t want to confirm Clarke’s suspicions.

“Being sick isn’t a weakness” Clarke said. “It’s a part of being human. And even you are only human, Lexa.”

Lexa began to dress for the day. Or she tried to. Her muscles were so sore that it hurt to move.

Clarke moved to Lexa’s side. “C’mon” she said. “Get back in bed. We can spend the day cuddling. Your people will just think their commander was unable to resist showing her girlfriend how good grounders are at having sex.”

In spite of her misery, Lexa smiled. “Well, if you promise not to tell anyone the real reason we stayed in bed all day” she said.

Clarke kissed Lexa on her forehead. “What happens between us stays between us.”


End file.
